ntehlfandomcom-20200214-history
Saison 2007/2008
Die Saison 2007/08 der NTEHL ist die Premiere Saison der NTEHL. Die Regular Season begann am 5. September 2007(In Game) mit der Auftaktpartie zwischen den New York Islanders und den Pittsburgh Penguins im Nassau Coliseum in New York, welches die Pittsburgh Penguins mit 1:3 für sich entschieden. Die Spielzeit war die 1. Saison der Liga. Neben dem Saisonauftakt in New York wird am xx.xx.08 das erste NTEHL All-Star Game in der Geschichte der Liga in der Philips Arena in Atlanta stattfinden. Der letzte Tag für mögliche Spielertransfers, die sogenannte Trade Deadline, ist der 26. Februar 2008. Auf Basis des NTEHL Collective Bargaining Agreement wurde der Salary Cap, die Gehaltsobergrenze für alle Spieler im NHL-Kader einer Franchise darstellt, vor der Saison auf 55 Millionen US-Dollar festgelegt. Das festgesetzte Gehaltsminimum liegt bei 34,3 Millionen US-Dollar. Neuer Ausrüster und moderneres Auftreten ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Wade Redden im neuen Reebok-Outfit der Ottawa Senators Zur neuen Saison gab es ligaweit neue, speziell von Sportartikelhersteller Reebok entwickelte Spieluniformen für die 30 Teams mit dem Markennamen Rbk EDGE Uniform System.Das neue Material, das besonders wasserabweisend war, fand nach einigen Spielen in der Praxis ebenso wenig Anklang wie der neue figurbetontere Schnitt der Trikots. So wechselte der größte Teil der Mannschaften bereits während des ersten Monats der Saison zum alten Trikotschnittmuster zurück. Dennoch hielt man vorerst am neuen Material fest, obwohl sich Beschwerden der Spieler häuften, die über deutlich nassere Schlitt- und Handschuhe klagten, da das Wasser sich nun, anstelle in Trikot und Hose, dort sammelte. In diesem Zusammenhang präsentierten die Columbus Blue Jackets ein neues Logo und neue Trikotdesigns, die dem bisherigen Ausweichtrikot nachempfunden sind.Auch die Washington Capitals stellten ihre neuen Trikots und ein neues Logo vor, welches ein moderneres Design des früheren Logos, dass zwischen 1974 und 1995 verwendet wurde, darstellt. Die Teamfarben änderten sich von schwarz, blau und bronze zu rot, weiß und blau.Ebenso änderten die Boston Bruins ihr Logo bereits am 21. Juni ebenfalls leicht, und auf den ersten Blick kaum erkennbar, ab, indem sie das im Logo umfasste, schwarzfarbene „B“ in eine andere Schriftart setzten und kleine Veränderungen an der Umrandung vornahmen. Die San Jose Sharks erneuerten ebenfalls ihr Logo und stellten am 24. Juli das alte mit einem frischeren und moderneren Aussehen vor.Am 22. August folgte dann mit den Ottawa Senators, die das ehemalige Logo auf dem Alternativ-Trikot, ein im Halbprofil befindlicher Kopf eines römischen Legionärs, in leicht modernisierter Form als neues Hauptlogo präsentierten.Drei Tage später zogen auch die Tampa Bay Lightning nach und veröffentlichten ein aufgefrischtes Design des alten Logos, das einen Blitz zeigt.Als letzte Mannschaft änderten die Vancouver Canucks am 29. August ihre Teamfarben von dunkelblau, dunkelrot, schwarz und silber zurück zum traditionellen dunkelblau, grün und weiß der 70er Jahre. Des Weiteren behielten sie ihr Logo mit der Farbänderung bei und fügten oberhalb des Logos den Schriftzug „Vancouver“ hinzu. Entry Draft Der 1.te NTEHL Entry Draft 2008 wird im Scotia Bank Place in Ottawa ausgetragen.Der Kanadier Steven Stamkos wird als Top-Favorit für den 1 st Overall Pick gehandelt Central Scouting Bureau Stand: 21. Mai 2008''hockeysfuture.com, ISS Top 30 2008 prospects for May Regeländerungen Während der Saison gab es zwei Abstimmungen über die NZT(Neutral Zone Trap) Taktik, die sehr Defensive ist, und von den meisten GMs benutzt wurde. Sie verhalf z.T viel zum Sieg.Momentan gibt es Abstimmungen, ob es zwei Offensive und zwei Defensive Lines geben sol, oder ob es Nur eine Offensive und drei Defensive Lines geben soll Vertragsabschlüsse, Transfers und Wechsel Spieler Vor Saisonbeginn Siehe Kategorie:Trades 07/08 Im Saisonverlauf Cheftrainer und General Manager Vor Saisonbeginn Im Saisonverlauf Besondere Vorkommnisse Ehrungen Franchise-Verkäufe Phoenix Coyotes Als GM Jake the Rat die Franchise der Phoenix Coyotes übernahm, setzte er sich ein, für dass die Coyotes wieder nach Winnipeg siedeln sollen.Schlussendlich schaffte er dies, und die Phoenix Coyotes wurden wieder zu den Winnipeg Jets, wie sie früher waren. Wieviel dieser Franchisewechsel kostete, war keinem bekannt. Meilensteine und Rekorde Wie in den vorangegangenen Spielzeiten auch, stellten die Aktiven der NHL im Verlauf der Spielzeit wieder einige NHL- und persönliche Rekorde auf. Rücktritte Sperren Todesfälle Sonstiges Medienpräsenz und Zuschauerzahlen Reguläre Saison Saisonverlauf (Stand 13.Januar.08 InGame) NTEHL All-Star Game Eastern Conference Western Conference Beste Scorer Stand 13.Januar.08 InGame '''Abkürzungen:' GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, +/- = Plus/Minus, PIM = Strafminuten; Fett: Saisonbestwert Beste Torhüter Stand 13.Januar.08 InGame Beste Rookiescorer Stand 13.Januar.08 InGame Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, +/- = Plus/Minus, PIM = Strafminuten Stanley Cup Playoffs Modus Nachdem sich aus jeder Conference die drei Divisionssieger, sowie die fünf weiteren punktbesten Teams der Conference qualifiziert haben, starten die im K.O.-System ausgetragenen Playoffs. Die Divisionssieger sind absteigend nach ihrer aus der regulären Saison erzielten Punktanzahl absteigend an die Positionen 1 bis 3 gesetzt. Auf den Positionen 4 bis 8 folgen die weiteren Teams, wobei es durchaus möglich ist, dass eines oder mehrere Teams mehr Punkte als einer der Divisionssieger erzielt hat. Jede Conference spielt in der Folge in den Conference Quarterfinals, Conference Semifinals und im Conference Final ihren Sieger aus, der dann im Finale um den Stanley Cup antritt. Dabei trifft die auf der Setzliste am höchsten befindliche Mannschaft immer auf die niedrigst gesetzte. Alle Serien jeder Runde werden im Modus Best-of-Modus(Best-of-Seven)-Modus ausgespielt, das heißt, dass ein Team vier Siege zum Erreichen der nächsten Runde benötigt. Das höher gesetzte Team hat dabei die ersten beiden Spiele Heimrecht, die nächsten beiden das gegnerische Team. Sollte bis dahin kein Sieger aus der Runde hervorgegangen sein, wechselt das Heimrecht von Spiel zu Spiel. So hat die höhergesetzte Mannschaft in Spiel 1, 2, 5 und 7, also vier der maximal sieben Spiele, einen Heimvorteil. Der Sieger des Eastern Conference Finals wird mit der Prince of Wales Trophy ausgezeichnet und der Sieger des Western Conference Finals mit der Clarence S. Campbell Bowl. Bei Spielen, die nach der regulären Spielzeit von 60 Minuten unentschieden bleiben, folgt die Overtime, die im Gegensatz zur regulären Saison mit fünf Feldspielern gespielt wird. Die Drittel dauern weiterhin 20 Minuten und es wird so lange gespielt bis ein Team das erste Tor schießt. Playoff-Baum Stand 13.Januar.08 InGames Beste Scorer Play-Off Beste Torhüter Play-Off NTEHL Awards und vergebene Trophäen NTEHL All-Star Teams Des Weiteren wurden im Rahmen der [NHL Awards-Show die All-Star Teams und das All-Rookie Team der Saison benannt. NTEHL First All-Star Team NTEHL Second All-Star Team